


The Among Us Chronicles

by WyldstileTH



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, an attempt at least, jellybeans, no one survives electrical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: There are twelve Jellybeans there. One is an Impostor. And they're probably in electrical. Or maybe there are two Impostors... both in electrical... or three all in electrical...some chapters are co-created by some friends, not on AO3, so I will still put their screen name.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Among Us Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Just after doing my first fic without Meta Knight, I do one that’s NOT a Kirby fic? Have I gone crazy? No, I just really like this game and it has a lot of comedy potential.
> 
> This series will mainly consist of one-shots and script-skits. Many of the jokes will be from my experience playing the game and some of the jokes will be written by friends of mine.
> 
> Light Blue is known as Cyan (this is cannon). Light Green is known as Lime (also cannon). Purple has a nickname, Purp, that is not always used.

Cyan wandered the halls of the station, their tasks of the day all done. Everything was empty and it was unsettling. They looked into the infamous Electrical room. That was the one place most of their bodies would be found after the Imposter strikes.

Cyan shivered, they would much rather be in Admin or Security watching the movement sensory data or the cameras, respectively. Cyan saw White approach them and Electrical. Cyan backed up a little and watched White turn towards the door to Electrical.

“White?” Cyan spoke up, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea…”

“It’s my last task.”

“But it’s Electrical!” Cyan called out at them.

White sarcastically answered “Whatever” and continued into the Electrical room. Inside the room, Black had been peeking around the wall inside the room, holding his cocked and loaded gun, ready to strike.

  
The next body found was White’s,  _ What a surprise _ , Cyan thought with the same sarcasm that White might use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are generally going to be very short probably.
> 
> Because the Jellybeans are not humans, they *do* have a language different from our’s. Their language is just like how people talk when playing the game (Example: Sus means Suspicious or Suspect). Their species also do not have genders, hence the non-binary they/them pronouns.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this so far, you are enjoying a lovely thing that I will not always focus on. Sorry Jellybeans, Kirby comes first. ;)
> 
> But, hey! Maybe if you press that button that says "comment" and write something then you just have to press "post" and maybe a new chapter will be up in three seconds. But only if you do it in those three seconds...
> 
> 1...
> 
> 2...
> 
> 3...
> 
> ...
> 
> You have failed us all.


End file.
